The proposed work for the coming and final year basically consists of writing the book- that is, consolidating the field, laboratory and library research that has been done by the three investigators to date. Dr. Schultes, the principal investigator, will be writing the chapter on native hallucinogens of South America; Dr. Plowman will be preparing the section on the Coca plant; Dr. Wilbert will contribute an in-depth section on native uses of tobacco in South America. Drs. Schultes and Plowman will collaborate on the caffeine-yielding species employed in South Anerica. Consequently almost all of the work for the coming year will be concerned with writing and illustrative work. The only research that remains to be done lies in the neglected and poorly documented aspects of the use of caffeine containing plants by natives. A certain amount of library and herbarium research will be necessary for this phase of the project. By the end of the grant period, we expect to have ready for publication the proposed book.